Translucent Brown Eyes
by Midnight Green
Summary: Eyes so like her mothers yet so much like her father's.Just who was she? All she knew was she lived solely to please her father.She wasn't human anymore,she was just another empty soul with no dreams waiting for her end to come,until someone saw just her.


'Fanfiction'- Character speaking

'_Fanfiction'_- Character's Thoughts

'**Fanfiction'_- _**Main Character's Thoughts

'**Fanfiction'** – Telepathy

* * *

Starting Note:

I hope you enjoy this, I'm currently hooked on ItaOc but don't worry, TenNej are by far the best, I just wanted to try this, LOL, most notes will be down the bottom, so it won't spoil the story, There will be warnings if there needs to be any warning of language etc...WAIT! beep did I just give out the pairing? Oh well, you noticed how I used beep? It's because this chapter is relatively K rated. And my other ItaOc Story will be updated before the end of August so don't worry.

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga

A girl with shoulder length hair fell down on the floor, struggling to get up when a man with long hair to his back stood in front of her, his translucent white eyes staring down at her with hatred, fury, disgust, anger and everything in between.

'Get up, Hinata, you are heir to this clan and if you are to become head you are to become stronger, much stronger, or I shall hand your title to Hanabi, I am giving you your last warning.'

Hinata fought back her tears as she tried to get up

Hiashi watched with disgust at his daughter attempted to stand when the door slid open and his eyes clashed with his own. The girl with now mid-back length hair bowed.

'Tou- san'

Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement.

'You've finished your mission early, Hanabi.'

The said girl's name nodded though the question was more of a statement

'Hai'

Hiashi nodded at his favoured daughter, as most in the clan thought of her.

'Start your nightly study'

'Hai, Tou-san'

* * *

Hiashi's attention turned towards his elder daughter as his younger walked outside. Hinata was back on her feet and she was ready to spar again

Hiashi nodded with approval as she was up but then frowned

'In future, get up quicker, in real battle the enemy will not wait for you.'

The 15 year old girl managed to quickly stutter out a

'H- Ha-i T-ou-s—an'

Hiashi noted her footwork was poor and unbalanced and thought annoyed, most thought his reasoning in keeping his daughters apart was because Hinata's softness may rub of on Hanabi but that wasn't true, not at all

'_I hate seeing them together, even for a brief period of time…They both have traits similar to **her**'_

* * *

Who was this 'Her' you ask? Well she was…..

* * *

A girl with silky long black opal hair and dark chocolate brown eyes looked at the road, In front was Kohona's gates she hadn't been there for at least 15 years, and even though she lived there, No one knew of her, only three people knew of her existence, two were among the dead.

'It's been awhile, ne, Keitaro?'

The silver wolf at her right growled in acknowledgement

'**I've been eager to finally see your birth land, though I admit it looks rather dull compared to the forests.**

The girl laughed

'Well, this is an urban area'

Then she turned to the city and smiled mischievously

'Ne, Keitaro, how do you think they will react about me?'

'**From what you've told me, mostly shocked then that clan may act horrified if what your mother told you was true, after all it's not everyday an illegimate child is on their doorstep'**

The girl laughed

'True, but I only hope Tou-chan is happy with my progress'

'**I thought he was a strict person?'**

'Well, he can be.'

'**Yet you call him "Tou-chan"?'**

The girl laughed

'He won't mind, I've always called him that'

The girl then turned her attention away from the wolf and looked at the scenery

'**I hope you'll be happy, Tou-chan, and with that I just want you to know Kohona, to be prepared for….'**

* * *

Hiashi dodged another one of his elder daughter's straight forward blows, she was so weak, yet she possessed **_her_ **kindness while Hanabi may have been harsh but she possessed **_her _**strength, only **_she _**had much more potential.

'_She would've made an excellent heir, that she would, only as soon as **they** got me engaged to Hitomi as soon as they found out about Suzuki and I, she was the best'_

Hiashi thought, his anger mostly directed to the elders of the clan

'_She would've been the perfect Hyuuga, good manners, adorable charms, stunning wits, graceful, agile, beautiful ,strong, determined and stubborn. She would've made Hyuuga proud and in fact, she **is **the perfect Hyuuga because she is… '_

* * *

'**Hyuuga Sumi'**

* * *

'_Hyuuga Sumi'_

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Hate it? Love it? Review and tell me what you think

2. With this I think the maximum chapters will be ten, I think, so yea, I hope you liked it

3. LOL, yes I know, Hiashi was VERY OC in the last thought, but hey, facades are to hide what people really think and feel

4. Translations : (Names)

Hyuuga Hiashi: Towards the sun, Daytime ; Spreading of a fire

Hyuuga Hinata: Towards the sun, Sunny Place

Hyuuga Hanabi: Towards the sun, Fireworks

Hyuuga Sumi: Towards the sun, Clear, Refined

Suzuki: Bell Tree

Hitomi: Eyes

Keitaro: Blessed

5. AND I am NOT budging I WANT **5 **Reviews for my last chapter, criticism or applaud I don't care but count your numbers (I'm being harsh here, I know) because IF almost **100 **people are reading recollection's EVERY chapter than there is NO WAY I am updating, I want five reviews and I promise I won't try this experiment again, but honestly, you only have two more to go!


End file.
